One of the most basic requirements in pillow stuffing operations, is to prevent the presence of lumps and the like within the pillow after the tick is filled. Prior to the use of apparatus for blowing the stuffing into the tick, such lumps were not a problem.
However, with the advent of methods for blowing stuffing into a tick, the presence of lumps has become a serious problem. Typically, a fan was placed adjacent to the source of stuffing and would draw the fibers into the fan so as to be thrown outwardly and into a tick. Thus, the blades of the fan would mat the fibers and compress them as the forced air carried the fibers into the tick.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved pillow stuffing apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow stuffing apparatus which fluffs the stuffing material prior to insertion in a tick.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pillow stuffing apparatus which prevents the lumping or matting of fibers after the fluffing operation has occurred and during the insertion of the stuffing material into a tick.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.